Background: The intent is to expand curricular offering in minority health through a modular approach to be implemented throughout the university and across disciplinary boundaries and develop enrichment programs. An Education and Awareness for Life That's Healthy (Project Health) is planned and will focus on disparities in cardiovascular disease, including a lupus study and domestic violence assessments. The program would have three arms: youth fitness through exercise; development of self-esteem; and development and maintenance of harmonious relations with peers. A modular curriculum in minority health would be developed within the existing MPH program. The MPH program and the curriculum plans are described. Planned collaboration with the University of Pittsburgh, School of Public Health is described.